


Talkin'

by Anonymous



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, also marxolor, idk what else to put ive never used this website, only sorta tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is a clipped out part of a bigger fic (no, im probably never posting it) so it might be kinda strange. its set right after milky way wishes thobasically magolor shows marx a dead clockwork star that fell to some planet forever ago and they just kinda chat abt stuffalso if you happen to recognise my writing or hcs,don't.
Relationships: Magolor & Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> this is gijinka btw.  
> also, idk what beta reading is but i have a vague idea and i haven't done it to this fic.
> 
> also also, if u have any writing advice id love to hear it! im not a consistant writer so input would be appreciated.

The Lor landed with astonishing grace, considering how Magolor has landed the poor ship in the past. Magolor gestured for Marx to follow him, so Marx got up from his seat and walked out of the Lor behind Magolor. Marx could barely believe what at he was seeing as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of this planet's sun. There lay before them, the giant upper half of a clockwork titan. The metal skin was bronze, tinted pink, and the huge screen eyes had been long sense dead and shattered. In the broken frame of the neck, an odd looking bird was making its home. "This was Astral Wonder, one of the very first clockwork stars." Magolor began to explain as he walked up to the titan. "When the anchients had discovered how to make wishes come true through magic, they thought as a gift to the universe, that they would send clockwork stars to give wishes to those with good hearts." Magolor turned to Marx with a smirk. "Clearly, their original plan wasn't flawless." Marx huffed in irritation and Magolor continued, now walking into a gash in the broken chest. "They powered the titans with their advanced technology, and used that to help house the magic inside. They where programmed not to have judgement over things, for sometimes magic robots become sentient, and start avoiding their jobs and original purpose." as Magolors words echoed off the metal insides, Marx noticed in the chest of the titan, was a huge, broken, glass heart. Magolor solemnly closed his eyes. "If i could have seen one of these still active it would be a dream come true...."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Some where salvaged, some where misused for attacking planets. Luckily some planets had protectors." Magolor said. "This one was struck down by a legendary knight. Alas, both seemed to have fallen to a similar fate." Magolor said, wiping away a thick layer of dust from the heart and looking at his reflection with an air of pride. Marx looked around the chest, weeds and vines grew everywhere, and the frame of the back had rusted away and made a sort of spotlight for the heart. "Do you mean the knight was killed?" Marx asked, picking up a peice of glass from the floor. Magolor shook his head. "I dont know, really. Its all just what legends say. Plus, those storys are far older than me, after all." Marx seemed confused. "Exactly how old are you Magolor?"  
"Oh, I lose track. I'm fairly young for my speices, around 110 or so.."  
"110?" Marx scoffed, bewildered. Magolor nodded. "But you look so young!"  
"I am! What? Do my stunning looks shock you?" Magolor said with a laugh. Marx blushed slightly and put a hand to his forehead. "A little.... but besides that, everything you tell me makes me realise how little I actaully knew about these things." Marx sighed, slumping down on a crumbled piston. "Well, you where lucky to even find information on them, let alone summon one. So much of the acheints technology and arcana has been lost to time. But, I'm glad people like you are interested in it, for many will never really, truly understand how powerful these things are." Magolor said, looking down at Marx with a sort of admiring expression. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one." Magolor sighed, smiling at Marx. Marx blushed a little and nodded. "If i could find books on acheint tech, I'm sure theres others out there! Maybe theres some acheints cult or something.... you never know!" Marx joked, looking up at the long vines that decorated the ceiling. "If there are still acheints out there, I'd love to meet them! not matter how cult-y or old they might be!" Marx giggled and leaned back a little. "Not to bring up your age agian but.... how long do halcandrains live exactly?" Marx asked, raising an eyebrow. "Around 5500 years if your lucky!"  
"Jeez.... I don't even know what I'd do with all that time.." Marx huffed. Magolor chuckled and sat beside Marx. "Do you think the reason the acheints made all this crazy stuff is becuase they became bored? If you think about it.... that's a lot of time to study magic! I've been studying my whole life and only know a handfull of spells well." Magolor wondered aloud. "Is magic hard?"  
"A little! Once you get the hang of it and practice a bunch, stuff starts to make sense."  
"Can I learn magic?" Marx asked, smiling at Magolor with hopeful eyes. Magolor sighed and shook his head. "Sadly only certain people are born with a gift for it. Sort of like how you can bend your arm all the way back, and I can't." Magolor explained. Marx, although disappointed, nodded his understanding.


End file.
